


Oh Baby!

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Lost and Found, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max was about to go back to the motorhome when suddenly he finds a little girl wandering at the back of the garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby!

Max was about to make his way back from the garage to the motorhome. They were in Germany and even though it was only Thursday he was excited to see so many of his fans making it to the race to support him. He stands from his chair as they wrap up their plans for Friday practice. He opens the door to exit the briefing room when he spots a little girl wandering at the back of the garage. Max quickly moves towards the little girl before she touches anything and harms herself. "Hello there." Max says to get the little girl's attention. The girl turns around to look at Max with big blue eyes. Max felt odd, he could have sworn he's seen those eyes before. Max crouches down so he could be level with the little girl. "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you." Max says as he reaches out to the little girl. She slowly makes her way towards Max. "Bull!" The girl suddenly says pointing at Max's shirt. "That's right it's a bull." Max says as he scoops the girl in his arms. "Max? You back there?" Max recognizes Carlos's voice calling out to him. "I'm back here!" He says back as Carlos makes his way towards Max. "Oh, hello there." Carlos says as he notices the little girl that Max was holding. "Who's she?" Carlos asks Max. "I dunno. I just found her in here and I tried to stop her before she touches anything she shouldn't." Max says with a shrug. Carlos looks at the little girl for a while. She really does seem familiar but he can't put a finger on it. "I think we should find her parents. They must be worried." Carlos says to Max. "How are we going to do that? This place is huge." Max says as he tries to distract the girl from taking his cap. "Let's just take her back to the motorhome. People there should know what to." Carlos says as he takes the girl from Max. "Bull!" The little girl says as she tries to reach for Carlos's grey cap. 

In the motorhome, Max and Carlos finds the both of them sat on the floor with the little girl as she plays with some toy cars that they've found for her to play with. When they got back from the garage, they immediately told a team personnel that they found the little girl wandering in the garage and decided to bring her back here since they didn't know what to do. They assured them that they did the right thing and that they'd get on right away with finding her parents right away. "One! One! Me one!" The little girl squeals with glee as she zooms past the toy cars that Carlos and Max were holding while she waves her finger saying she's number one. Max smiles at how adorable the girl is. "She's so cute." Max says to Carlos who nods at his statement. "She really is but I hope they find her parents soon." Max nods, also hoping that the little girl will be reunited with her parents soon. 

"What's up homies?" Dan suddenly says out of nowhere as he takes a look at why the two younger drivers who were sat on the floor. He suddenly notices the little girl who was making zooming sounds. "Oh my god, aren't you guys a little too young to start adopting already? I haven't even proposed to Dany yet and you already have a kid!" Dan says half joking and half surprised at the new addition to the team. "She's not ours. We found her wandering in the garage and brought her back here until her parents find her." Max says as he pulls the little girl close to him. "Dan! Badger Dan!" The little girl says pointing at Dan. All three of them look at her surprised. "That's right little girl!" Dan says as he gives her his signature grin. 

"What's going on here?" Daniil says as he makes his way towards where he can see Dan sat on the floor. "Hey! Come here. Come say hi to Max and Carlos's new baby!" Dan teases the two younger men as Carlos tries to reach him to give him a shove. "Is she a daughter of one of the staff? She looks really familiar." Daniil says as he takes a seat next to Dan. They three other drivers slowly turn to the little girl that was in Max's arms. She had big blue eyes and bright, almost golden, blonde hair, she had dimples whenever she smiled. She really did seem familiar to all of them. 

"So what's her name?" Daniil asks as the little girl decides that playing with Carlos's hair was more fun than racing the toy cars. Max suddenly blushes. They've been with the little girl for a good two hours now and not once have they asked what's her name. "Uhmm" Max starts when suddenly there was a flurry of red by the door. Sebastian has burst through the Red Bull motorhome looking frantic until he spots the group of drivers gathered sitting on the floor. "Matilda!" Sebastian says as he all but runs towards them. "Papa!" The little girl squeals as she reaches out to her father. And that was when it all clicked in their heads. Why the little girl looked so familiar and why she knows Dan and keeps pointing out the bull on their team kits. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Sebastian asks his daughter as he gives her a long hug. "Maxy!" She says as she turns to point at Max. "I found her wandering around the back of our garage. We took her here since we didn't know what to do." Max tries to explain to Sebastian not wanting for the older man to get mad at him. Sebastian looks at him for a moment before giving him a smile. "Thank you. You did the right thing." Sebastian says as Max smiles at him and gives him a nod. "Thank you guys for taking care of Matilda. I was worried sick when we couldn't find her." Sebastian says as he moves Matilda who was now dozing in her father's arms. "Anytime, mate. I think we made fine babysitters." Dan says as they wave goodbye to Sebastian as he makes his way back to Ferrari. 

Max was sat on the bed as Carlos dries his hair with a towel. It was the end of a pretty eventful day. Finding the little girl that turned out to be Sebastian's daughter. Who would have though? "You okay Maxy? You're pretty quiet tonight." Carlos asks as he slides in bed next to Max. Max turns to look at Carlos with big round eyes. "How many kids do you want?" Max suddenly asks. "What?" Carlos looks at Max surprised. He was definitely not expecting that. "I don't know. I mean, just earlier seeing you with Matilda. You'd make a great dad someday." Max says with such a loving look that Carlos can't help himself lean in to give Max a quick kiss. "Aren't we a bit too young for that?" Carlos says as he tucks Max's hair behind his ear. Max gives him a shrug. "Just a thought." Max says this time it was him that gives Carlos a quick peck on his lips. "Well, I think you'll also make a great dad. I saw how protective you were of Matilda earlier." Carlos says as he moves closer to Max to wrap his arms around him and pulls the covers around them. "But, we still have a long time to think about that. Besides, we still have to help Dan propose to Dany." Carlos says as he places a kiss on top of Max's head. "Hmm. I love you, Carlitos." Max says as he feels himself drift to sleep. "Love you too, Maxy." Carlos says as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
